nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Notifications
Notifications are a part of the Nitrome accounts. They notify the user of anything that has happened related to their profile. Location Notifications are located on a user's Profile page, underneath their profile section, and above their recent comments section. They are in the same "notebook" section of a user's profile page as the recent comments. However, a user's notifications are only visible to them when on their own profile page. If a user has no notifications, the notifications section will not appear at all. Profile notebook.png|The notebook without the notifications Appearance On the top of the notifications there is a header that reads "notifications". To the right of the header is a rectangular button that reads "clear notifications" with an image of a white box and a red x in it. Clicking on this button will cause all notifications to fade away, which in turn causes the entire notifications section to disappear. Beneath the header and button are all the user's notifications, stacked on top of one another. Each notification is in a long, narrow box. On the far left is a small image that varies depending on the type of notification. Next to the picture is the notification's message, and next to that is a small white button with a red x in it. Clicking on this button (similar to clicking on the "clear notifications" button) will cause that single notification to fade away. There are six types of notifications a user can get: a friend request received, a friend request accepted, a reply to the user's comment, an avatar unlock, a badge unlock, or a badge loss. Clicking on any of these will take the clicker to a certain page, as well as make the notification to disappear. Friend request received When a user receives a friend request he/she will also receive a notification announcing it. This notification will read "New Friend Request from ______" (the blank being replaced with the sender's username). The image is of a gold head and torso with a speech bubble coming out of it. Clicking on this notification will take the user to the friends page. Notification f-request.png Friend request accepted When a user accepts a friend request or has their sent one accepted, he/she will receive a notification saying "You are now friends with ______" (the blank being replaced with the sender/receiver's username). Clicking on this notification will take the take the user to the friends page. Notification f-accept.png Reply to user comment Notification comment.png Avatar unlock When a user unlocks an avatar, he/she will receive a notification saying "New Avatar Unlocked!". The image is of a gold Cuboy badge with three tails coming from it. Clicking on this notification will take the take the user to the avatars page. Notification avatar.png Badge unlock When a user unlocks an badge, he/she will receive a notification saying "New Badge Earned! "______"" (the blank being replaced with the name of the badge earned). The image is of a gold Cuboy badge with three tails coming from it. Clicking on this notification will take the take the user to the badges page. Notification badge.png Badge loss When a user loses an badge, he/she will receive a notification saying "Badge Lost "______"" (the blank being replaced with the name of the badge lost). Clicking on this notification will take the take the user to the badges page. Glitches * One glitch that has occurred with the notifications is when the notifications' text and image appear below where they are supposed to, even spilling in to the recent comments area. Category:Nitrome.com Category:Nitrome.com 2.5 Category:Accounts